A European Affair
by fixthepuzzle
Summary: All I’m saying is you shouldn’t even care. I should care that you are with me for no reason other then having someone to make the rock star jealous. Honestly, I’m just waiting for the day you decide to run back to Shane. Smitchie.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mitchie Torres, Shane Gray, Jake Ryan, or Hannah Montana. :( Life sucks.

**A/N: **I only wrote this forever ago and finished it today. Fail. I absolutely loved this idea, but it didn't come out exactly as I wanted it to. And I couldn't figure out what to do to make it better... so I just ended it and I hope it's not too terrible. Read and review! :)

**_A European Affair_**

_A European Affair_.

No he didn't.

_Exclusive photos caught on camera!_

Yes he did. She flipped open the newest issue of US Weekly and gaped at what she saw before her.

_Jake Ryan gets a little too close for comfort with costar Hannah Montana. Jake and Hannah were seen hooking up late Saturday night in downtown London at the infamous European Music Awards after party. Jake is currently seeing breakout star Mitchie Torres, who had her big break after her own big break up with bad boy Shane Gray. I wonder how Miss Torres will react to this. But what can you do, nobody's perfect. _

Mitchie grimaced. _He would_, she thought. She threw the magazine at the wall in front of her. _But for fucking Hannah Montana._

Just then the apartment door opened and in walked Jake Ryan himself. "Hey Mitchie!" he greeted. "I just thought I'd bring by- what's wrong?"

She glared at him.

"What's wrong… what's wrong is my boyfriend is hooking up with Hannah Montana." She pointed at the magazine that now lay across the room. Jake walked over and picked up the magazine. He slowly flipped through the widespread and article.

"Pictures don't lie, Jake."

"I didn't sleep with her…"

"Is that supposed to make a difference?" Mitchie questioned.

Jake sighed. "Why do you even care? You don't really like me."

"Are you serious? Of course I like you. I'm dating you, aren't I?"

"Yeah but only to get over your ex."

"Stop making this about me. You are all over this magazine with another girl, how is this okay?"

"I never said it was. All I'm saying is you shouldn't even care. I should care that you are with me for no reason other then having someone to make the rock star jealous. Honestly, I'm just waiting for the day you decide to run back to Shane."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. This was so typical of Jake. He was the kind of guy who could kill someone and turn it around on someone else. Always the victim that one.

She would never admit that he was right. She definitely didn't see him as anything more then a friend and they're relationship consisted of movie premieres, fancy dinners at LA hot spots, and posing for paparazzi. Anything to make Shane see what he was missing out on.

"Tell me, Mitchie, is that day today?" he asked.

Mitchie groaned and started walking towards the door.

"Look at you, you can't even deny it."

"Shut up, Jake." She replied, anger evident in her tone. She opened the door to exit only to be pushed aside as Shane Gray walked through the apartment door.

"What are _you _doing here?" she asked.

"This is that dumb ass's place right…"

"If you are referring to the newly single Jake Ryan, then yes. You are at the right place!"

He brushed past her sending chills down her spine. He spotted Jake not far behind Mitchie and wasted no time as his fist immediately connected with Jake's face. Jake fell to the ground as Shane walked out. Mitchie's jaw dropped in shock.

_What just happened? _

She looked over at Jake on the ground and then quickly ran out after Shane.

"Shane!" She yelled. She followed him down the hall and stepped in front of him before he could get into the elevator.

"What were you thinking? You can not just walk into people's homes and throw around punches?" Mitchie exclaimed.

He turned around and attempted to take the staircase.

"Oh no you don't." Mitchie said, once again stepping in front of Shane. He looked down at the floor. She grabbed him by the chin and made him look her in the eyes. "Shane."

"I was thinking nobody cheats on you." He replied.

Mitchie gaze softened. "That's my business."

"Tell that to US Weekly… Mitch, you deserve better."

"And who's better Shane?" Mitchie whispered.

"Me…" Shane said so softly, he wasn't sure if she'd even heard him. But she did, she heard that one word so clearly.

"Mitch, I'm sorry I'm such an asshole. I really am. I suck okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry that things got out of hand but can you just take me back. I love you so much. You're the only one who can put me in my place. You're the only one who gets me and I need you back in my life. I miss you more than you can possibly imagine. I just, you know I love you."

Mitchie felt tears falling down her cheeks. It was now her turn to stare at the floor. She didn't want to get hurt again but she also knew she'd give in and wind up back at his side. For some reason though, this time around, she felt it would be different. She looked up into Shane's brown eyes- desperation and love were only two things shining through them. She bit her lip, slowly nodding her head.

"Go say you're sorry, and then you can help me clean him up." Mitchie said.

"What?" Shane replied.

"You heard me. Now hurry up before I change my mind." She smirked. Shane smiled in relief and quickly leaned in kissing her softly before taking off towards the apartment. Mitchie brushed her fingers across her lips, she missed his kisses and she definitely missed him.

"Hey, pop star!" She shouted down the hall way. Shane turned at the sound of her voice and raised his eyes brows in confusion. She sighed. "For the record, I love you too."

His entire face lit up as he motioned for to her to join him. She followed his previous path and intertwined their fingers when she caught up with him. She pressed a kiss into his cheek and then pulled him along side of her as she entered the apartment.

"I can't believe you're making me apologize to this pretty boy…" Shane muttered in response.

"Watch it, mister."


End file.
